1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadcast communication systems and, more particularly, to the use of controlling data streams to effect the operation of remote receiving apparatus such as televisions, stereo receivers, computers, video cassette recorders and integrated receiver decoders.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years multimedia apparatus and applications have become extremely popular. For example, computer programs are now often designed to provide the user with visually stimulating graphical presentations punctuated by stereo sound. Similarly, television programs are now commonly broadcast in stereo and surround sound modes to provide an enhanced aural experience for viewers.
Also in recent years, the direct satellite system for digitally transmitting communication signals to individual users has come into being. The ability of the direct satellite system to transmit on the order of 150 channels of digital information over a single satellite to multiple end users offers unprecedented communications opportunities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,490 to Harvey et al. generally discloses a control and monitoring apparatus for governing or influencing the operation of remote apparatus via signals embedded in television and radio transmissions. Exemplary uses of the disclosed apparatus mentioned by Harvey et al. include: (a) stereo simulcasts where the apparatus automatically routes video signals to an associated television and automatically causes an associated stereo tuner to tune in and play a corresponding audio program; (b) automatically recording or printing news information concerning predetermined companies selected by a user; (c) recording stock information for predetermined companies and causing a computer to generate and display graphical images reflecting the particularized stock information during a generally broadcasted television program concerning a related topic; and (d) downloading a copy of a recipe to a local printer in response to a signal associated with a television program concerning food preparation. As can be seen from these examples, one purpose of the device described in the Harvey et al. disclosure is to provide increased integration of remote apparatus such as televisions, stereos, computers and printers to provide enhanced multimedia presentations.
Prior art references, however, have been limited in that they do not provide means for selecting preferred modes of operation of remote receiving apparatus. Nor do they provide means for addressing predetermined models of remote receiving apparatus.
Moreover, with the rising popularity of the digital satellite system, new problems have arisen. For example, satellite service broadcasters have a need to grow and expand into new orbital slots via the introduction of additional satellites. In order to ensure appropriate end users have access to the programming transmitted over multiple satellites, it becomes necessary to provide the end user with information associating predetermined is programming with particular satellites such that the user can tune to desired programming.